Supports for decorative parts, for example for the interior paneling of doors, center spans of doors and side flanks for center consoles etc have previously been produced by an injection molding method or by pressing thermoplastic or thermosetting natural fiber mat systems. The connection to functional elements, for example stiffening ribs, attachment means and the like is typically effected by gluing or welding on the plastics material parts. Finally, these supports are covered with decorative items. A further production method is the direct injection of a decorative part from behind.
In the case of compressed support parts, the working steps of compressing the support mat and injecting the functional elements and connecting the functional elements to the compressed support are conventionally carried out in different working steps and different tools.
DE 10 2004 054 228 A1 discloses a method and a device for production of a molded part, wherein in a first step a blank comprising natural fiber is heated, then a molded part is produced from the blank by compressing two mold elements and then a functional part is integrally formed onto the molded part by injecting on a plastics material melt, wherein prior to this injection of the plastics material melt a cavity is formed in the molded part. These steps are carried out in a device. A comparable method and a comparable device are disclosed in DE 692 22 130 T2.
In both cases, the functional elements or plastics material parts are injected onto the natural fiber mat. An improved integration of the pressed mat and the functional parts requires further working steps and further devices.